Talk:War Storm/@comment-124.104.214.252-20180601114619/@comment-124.104.214.252-20180601123052
Also I'm adding to that what happened with Mare and the others. Let's admit we all hate her at some point. If you didn't hate her by the end of War Storm, I did. But again, we need to see different angles to it. I know we're all thinking: 1. Cal gave up the crown, told Mare "I'm what you want me to be". And yet they didn't end up together?! Okay that is infuriating. Not because I'm Team Maven through and through, but because I hated the fact that Cal sacrificed everything he worked for for his entire life and in the end, it looked like it was all for nothing. Like Mare, seriously?! YOU WANTED CAL TO CHOOSE YOU BUT YOU CAN'T CHOOSE HIM THE END. That's another infuriating choice. But again, let's try to look at it at a pragmatist/reality check POV. Mare still chose her cause and her blood before Cal. That's why she wanted a country with no monarchy and Silver kings ruling it. So yes, IT WAS CAUSE OVER CAL EVEN THROUGH THE END. Can we blame her for it? Maybe not. And then there's the "We need time to heal and rebuild" thing, courtesy of Maven. Let's be realistic to this out of respect for Maven's character. Cal and Maven grew up together. Maven did everything he could to keep Mare. Just because he's gone, it doesn't mean he didn't leave a deep wound on them. In fact the whole series wouldn't have been so complex and twisted if it wasn't for him. IF IT WAS THAT EASY TO MOVE ON, THEN WE READERS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ALL HERE TALKING ABOUT IT. 2. Maven. Was that a Tris Prior thing? People are telling Victoria not to pull a Veronica Roth when RQ came out. I'm not trying to criticize out of hate, but I just want to be objective. Tris died because of a gunshot when the whole Divergent series was about people chasing and shooting at her. Unjustified death? Definitely. But not for Maven. If you just try to read in between the lines, you'd notice that maybe Maven actually wanted it. He wanted to die by Mare's hands without the fire and the electricity. Just both of them so bare and vulnerable and very human ''within the cages of the Stone. And there's definitely a lot symbolism to it. Maven found comfort within the Stone because he knew whatever he did was of his choice. Not Elara's or anyone's. ''Just like how he was comforted and satisfied by the fact that it was Mare who killed him. Mare made him feel alive and not alone. And in the end, he was glad that he still felt it when Mare killed him. He was winning against Mare during that fight. But he finally decided to choose Mare, even after he countlessly said in his POVs that he'll choose himself if it ever came to the point that they would be killing each other. He chose Mare. Justified death? I think yes. Now people are saying, why didn't Victoria just write it clear how Maven exactly died? Aka where he was stabbed, how did he look, what was his last moments when Mare couldn't see it anymore? Well, it's Maven Calore. He'll always be a mystery even after his death.'' And I don't think you can really give justice to that if Victoria just wrote it plainly. As an author, I think she felt fear at least and anxiety. Let's all just leave it at that because it doesn't exactly change anything if we know the clear details of it. And with Maven's twisted mind? I don't think he'd want us to know either. 'He'd want us to think about him forever. Just like how he did with Cal and Mare.' As a reader, I would've wanted at least to know more about how Mare felt about it. I feel like it would've add a bit more justice to him if Victoria elaborated on how Mare felt and not just graze through the motion when Mare found out he's dead. Also, it would've had more impact if Mare actually did see the body. But again, we can't expect we'd get all the missing pieces. Sometimes it's better left that way. AND DON'T EVER FORGET WHAT MAVEN SAID TO MARE. 'It won't end here. You can drag my corpse across the world, and it won't end any of this.''' ENOUGH SAID. HE'LL ALWAYS BE "THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS".